


Siblings' fight

by ariannaragoonanan



Category: R5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannaragoonanan/pseuds/ariannaragoonanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All siblings have their moments, either good or bad. All siblings fight expect these siblings. Riker and Rydel Lynch are what most would say, the golden siblings. T hey don't fight and always get along.Insert Ellingtion Ratliff, Riker's best friend but Rydel's boyfriend. Let's see if Rydel and Riker's relationship will prevail or would relationships die in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings' fight

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: this is for the author, who has been there for me and helped me write and fangirl with me and this is one of her die hard ship. Happy birthday girl and being one of my best friend and putting up with me

Riker and Rydel Lynch were two of five siblings but they were the oldest. Now, with that being said, most would think they won't get along especially as Rydel was the only girl out of the five siblings. Riker, Ross and Rocky had a best friend named Ellington Ratliff and they were close almost like brothers but with every best friend, they have one simple rules, no dating each other's siblings. Now that wasn't a problem for Riker but Ratliff, well, he is in love with Rydel and the same with Rydel. When they found out they love each other, they started to secretly date and they were happy but Ratliff was hurt and nervous about hurting his best friend and breaking the one thing he asked of him. Rydel felt anxious in what would happen if Riker found out but he have to accept it because she is happy and he know Ellingtion and should trust them to not do anything. Everything was going prefectly until one day.

 

Riker and the boys were going out to play a game of hockey as summer vacation started and Ratliff was joining them to see. Upon arriving there, he realised that no one was home. 

" You guys, anyone home?" Ratliff called out

" In the kitchen!!" Rydel yelled back

" What are you doing here, I thought you were going to play hockey with the guys?" Ratliff asked

" Nah, i didn't want to, i wanted to have a chill day." she replied 

" Oh, well in that case, i should go and join the guys then." he responded

" No wait, you could stay, i was now going to watch the new Avengers movie," she said," maybe we go have a us day"

" I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble if your brothers decide to come home." Ratliff muttered

" Oh relax, they aren't home and won't be until this evening. My brothers, after hockey, always go for a drive down by the pier." she peered on

" Ok fine baby, I'll stay." he replied

" Oh thank you baby" she squealed

" No problems just make sure we don't get caught" he whispered seductively in her ears

They were sitting on the couch stealing simple kisses where things got a little more intense.

"Really?" He said. She nodded, looking up at him on the pillows. He kissed her, "Well, maybe..." he trailed off looking down at her. She kissed him again, passionately, rubbing his chest and his arms.He massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. Moaning,she reached for his hands, entangling them in hers and crashing their lips together. Her head spun with excitement as she kissed down his neck, and down his sexy abs, smiling and looking up at him lying down on the couch

He closed the space between us in seconds and pressed his lips to hers instantly quieting her. It wasn't their first kiss, but she could definitely say it was now one of her favorites. His nose brushed hers gently. He quickly pecked her lips once more and tightened his arms around her waist and laid his head against her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly as well. She nuzzled farther into his chest. "I love you too." 

" What the hell is going on here !!" Riker yelled, echoing through the room

" Oh shit, Rydel, I knew it. It's over." Ratliff moaned

" I come home hoping to get some peace but instead I come home to see my best friend and sister getting the time of their lives. What happen to the bro code dude?" Riker screamed, staring holes in his skull. If Riker was superman, Ratliff would be dead by now, "And you, Rydel, why you do it? " he asked tearing up," You ruined a friendship, get out of my face now!! I don't want to see you"

Ross and the rest of them was shocked at what he just said. Surely he didn't mean that, that was their sister, those two never fight. Ratliff was their best friend, he was like a brother. Ross, Rocky and Ryland walked off leaving the two of them in the living room.

" I should leave. I talk to you later babe, love you." Ratliff whispered

" OK baby, love you." Rydel answered, tears streaming down her face

Rydel walked up to her room crying, hoping that she could get a reset button. She wondered why he reacted like this, she never did anything wrong and he trust Ratliff, so why behave like this. The next morning, everyone acted like nothing had happened, the guys thought about it and has accepted them because it is their lives and they trust both of them so why worry, they are adults. Riker, however, was being like a brat but he does have reasons. This is his sister, his little sister in the end of the day and he has the right to protect her from boys and that include Ratliff. 

" Riker, are you really upset with him, i don't care if you are with me, but please forgive him" Rydel whispered

" Rydel, it isn't that, it is the fact that you guys went behind my back. You could have said something, you are my sister and he could have said something." he replied

" I asked him not to say anything because i was scared how you would have react to the news" she muttered, tearing up

" Well, now you know." he growled

" Will you forgive us please." she asked

" I wasn't mad, i was shocked and needed time to take in the news" he said

Hugging it out, they decided to call a family meeting and invite Ratliff over. When he came over, he thought he was done for.

" You guys need to explain how all this happen," Riker explained. So each of them took turns trying to explain leaving nothing out and by the end, they were both blushing.

" So after hearing all that, i consent to this once you,Ratliff, don't hurt her and since you make each other happy, I'll take off the bro code, no need for it again." Riker explained

"Thanks guys and I love her, i won't hurt her." Ratliff answered

Smiling, they sat down and caught up in each other's lives and well, they know that if they found out they did "it", well they don't want to know


End file.
